Sophie Lou Jackson
by Thisiswhyimnotdoinghomework
Summary: There's this girl, Sophie Lou, shes going to change the world, save it, then destroy it! All with the help of Max and the Flock. People go missing, lives are taken, and the school is behind it. Help Sophie find Max and save the world. FAX! SOPHIE IGGY! NUDGE GAZZY ANGEL YOUR CHARACTER!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to need to know these things because I want to actually make this a long story and not just a one-shot like everything else I've written...I plan on having a lot of characters and I already have a main layout for what I want...please review! WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ALL OF IT MOSTLY JUST THE EMOTIONAL THINGS! I would appreciate everything though! **

Full name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Species: [Anything imaginable (Yes, even dragons, unicorns, or flying hippos), but must be able to blend in with normal humans, either with some kinda power that allows them to do that, or they're humanoid. Can also be regular humans.]

Powers: [Max of three. Cannot be something insanely powerful like: controlling all elements (Pick one element), stealing other people's powers, controlling other's movements (Like Angel 'encouraging' people to do what she wants. Yeah, none of that.), etc. etc. Whatever, just nothing insanely powerful]

Power limitations: [Every power is limited in some way, shape, or form. If you don't put anything here, then I'll have your character pass out for fifty hours after they use their power.]

Good or bad? (With or against Max?): [Can pretend to be good and actually be bad or vice versa]

Main or minor character?: [Limited space for main characters. Main characters

will have a more active role in the story.]

Personality: [Optional, but will help me if they're a major character. Minor doesn't need much]

Role in story ideas?: [What you want them to do. Detailed, better, unless if it's something completely crazy like... I dunno, having Max falling down a waterfall and your character randomly swoops from the sky and saves her from her watery doom. Yeah, no thanks.

Strengths: [Can't be something insane. I don't want perfect characters]

Weaknesses: [Need weaknesses, if you don't have any, I'll make it something lame

like scared of water.]

Weapons: [If any]

Family Relations: [If any]

Appearances:

Age:

Birth date:

Hobbies/Pastimes:

Talents/Skills/Powers:

HISTORY

Most memorable childhood event:

Why?

Childhood event that still affects him/her:

Why/how?

Any other memories/events that still affect him/her? Why/How?:

Failures/secrets he/she would be embarrassed had people known and why:

PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS

Height:

Build:

Skin:

Hair:

Eyes:

Mouth:

Usual expressions:

Describe their smile:

Tattoos/Scars?

Glasses/Contacts?

Right or left handed?

Distinguishing features:

Style: [Elegant, shabby, etc.]

Movement: [Graceful, clumsy, etc.]

What does he/she typically wear?

Outfits found in his/her wardrobe:

Jewelry:

Other accessories:

Weapons:

Physical flaws:

CHARACTERISTICS

Manners/Poses/Movement:

Habits/OCDs/Obsessions:

Speech Patterns:

Unique phrases/words:

Do they swear? To what extent:

Write a piece of dialogue you'd expect your character to say:

Voice:

Describe their laugh:

Describe their sleep patterns (light/heavy sleeper, no sleep, sleeps too often, etc):

Describe their bedroom:

PERSONALITY ATTRIBUTES AND ATTITUDES

Secret desires:

Long-term/short-term goals in life:

Self confident?

How do they see him/herself?

What is he/she most proud of?

How do they express themselves?

Dominant or submissive?

Patience level:

Actions influenced by emotion or logic or combination?

Most at ease when:

Ill at ease when:

Describe their sense of humor:

Character/Personality/Mental/Social strengths:

Character/Personality/Mental/Social flaws:

Vulnerability (Nonphysical):

Greatest Fear:

Other fears/insecurities/phobias:

Emotional/psychological/social peculiarities:

Biggest regret:

Other regrets:

Biggest accomplishment:

Minor accomplishments:

Character's darkest/deepest secret:

Minor Secrets:

LIKES/DISLIKES

Likes:

Dislikes:

Simple Pleasures:

Greater Pleasures:

Where does this character like to hang out?

Where is this character's dream place to live?

Motto/Personal quote:

Most prized possession:

Why?

EMOTIONAL CHARACTERISTICS

Describe character's sense of morals:

What do they consider taboo (something they personally would never do):

Describe character's etiquette:

Describe character's sense of self-control:

Spontaneous or structured?

Instinctual or logical?

How does this character act in public?

How does this character act in privacy?

How does this character act around strangers vs. how they act around friends?

How does this character act around family?

Has this character dealt with the loss of someone they knew?

If so, who?

How has it affected them?

How does this character deal with or react to...

-Conflict/Danger:

-Rejection:

-Fear:

-Change:

-Loss:

-Sex/Flirting:

-Pain:

-Stress:

-Peer pressure:

-Guilt:

-Being wrong:

-Being criticized:

-Being insulted (superficially: name calling, etc):

-Offending others:

-Praise:

-Being loved:

-Being hated:

-Humiliation:

How does this character express...

-Anger:

-Sadness:

-Fear:

-Happiness/Excitement:

-Love (Consider the "Five Languages of Love"):

-Lust:

-Stress/anxiety:

-Dislike (of a person, thing, or idea):

-Approval (of a person, thing, or idea):

How does this character generally express themselves?

What does this character think/feel about...

-Family/Family Values:

-Children/Youth:

-Sex:

-Love:

-Friendship/Other relationships:

-The opposite sex:

-The same sex:

-Money/Material things:

-Religion:

-Destiny/Duty:

-Their past:

-Their future:

-Their role in society/job/etc:

-Drugs and alcohol:

-Killing/Murder:

-Education:

-The foreign/unknown:

How does the character view life?

How does the character view death?

How does the character view society?

How does the character imagine his/her own death?

What does the character want out of life?

What does this character consider "success" to be?

What would the character like to change in his/her life?

What motivates this character?

Why?

What discourages this character?

Why?

What makes this character happy?

Why?

What makes this character sad?

Why?

What makes this character angry?

Why?

What humiliates this character?

What most describes this character's personality?

Psychoanalysis (Describe why they act the way they do):

Does it stem from childhood or an event, or chemical?

RELATIONSHIPS

Relationship Skills:

Loves (non sexual):

Lusts:

Crushes:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend(s):

Other lover(s):

Best Friends:

Friends:

Rivals:

Is the character judgmental of others and how so?

Describe their sense of trust

What type of individuals does s/he like or associate with?

What type of individuals doesn't s/he like or associate with?

How do they treat members of the opposite sex?

How do they treat members of the same sex?

SPIRITUAL

Religion:

Does the character believe in a god or goddess?

What are the character's spiritual beliefs?

Is religion or spirituality an important part of this character's life?

If so, what role does it play?

Superstitions:

WHAT IF...

What would/does this character do if confronted with someone identical in personality?

What would/does happen if this character became physically handicapped, and how would that change them?

What would/does this character do if spontaneously placed in a whole new and unfamiliar environment/country/planet/etc?

What would/does this character do if falsely accused?

Rightly accused?

How would this character react to revealing their powers to others?

Do they allow emotions to sway their decisions?

If you could compare this character to an existing character, who would s/he be and why?

**I'll upload another chapter that's actually the first chapter; I'll do it soon, because I just can't wait!**


	2. In the school

**K guys….second (actually 1****st****) chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! I want at least 600 words a chapter, so here goes it!**

I'm Sophie Lou Jackson and this is my story

Chapter 1-escape

The cold metal bars sent chills down my spine and my crouched back ached every time I moved. The bars of the cage I was in pressed against my back, making me uncomfortable. I needed to become a wolf, but I needed more room to do so, If only I had a bigger dog crate.

I needed to get out of the crate and into the _real _world. I turned around so I could peer into the room I was in. There were about 19 other cages, 10 on the wall across from me, 9 beside me.

A door swung open and a Whitecoat came into the room. He headed towards my cage and as he neared it he spoke.

"Subject 6732, come with me." He unlocked my cage and I got out.

"It's Sophie, jackass." I muttered he just chose to ignore what I said and continue dragging me to my doom. We left the previous room and walked down white hallway after white hallway, passing by white doors and even _more _white doors.

We finally reached a room in which he unlocked and pushed me through. Apparently there were already Erasers in there because as soon as I entered two grabbed my arms and one stood behind me.

Don't I feel loved? So much protection! Ugh, give me a break! And just a little F.Y.I, Erasers are part man part _beast_. They will do anything to kill someone, and have long sharp claws and teeth. And fur .their. Bodies.

"Put her on the lab table, and make sure she's strapped down." The Whitecoat said. Crap! I do not like where this is going. The Erasers dragged me over to a lab table, pushed me down onto it.

The cold metal table scared me; it meant I would get hurt. It meant I would get probed and examined. The Erasers strapped me down and the Whitecoat went to a wall with syringes covering it. He took down one with a red liquid inside and smiled.

"This may hurt, a lot." He then proceeded to push the syringe in me. My body started getting hotter and hotter, I gasped in pain. The pain was so intense! Then, as soon as it had stated, it stopped. I looked over, only to find another syringe being injected into my arm.

This one looking empty, but I knew it had a clear liquid in it. I felt so _light!_ Almost as if I would float away, but my happiness didn't stay for long because pressure began to build up in my head, a small headache turning into a full blown chainsaw being run through it! I closed my eyes, as if it would block out the pain, but it stopped. I opened my eyes, only to close them again for another syringe, this one with a blue liquid.

I tried to breathe in air but it felt like I was going to drown, I started coughing, only for the pain and drowning, to stop. A green liquid was next, and this time I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to breathe. Something was suffocating me, piling itself on top of my chest. Again, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped.

I looked at the Whitecoat, seeing it smile a long crooked smile, which took up half his face. He injected a black liquid into me and waves and waves of pain crashed into my body. I was about to fain, and _again_, it stopped. Finally, he last liquid was injected into me, a mustard yellow one. It didn't go into my arm like I thought it would, no, it went into my temple, the passageway to my brain. As soon as it was injected, I passed out.

Aversatrix P.O.V

I'm Aversatrix. Don't call me anything else, unless I trust you. And believe me, I don't trust you. I only trust Pierce, always have and always will. Pierce is my best friend; we've been through everything together, escaping from the school, finding my parent being eaten alive by Erasers and oh yeah, right now.

**And that's the end, for now! Told ya guy's id add another chapter! And Fyre and Water, here's a short little preview on your character, hope ya'll like it! ]**

**~SophieLouJacson**


End file.
